


Drunk Enough to Say I Love You

by PrincessChullie



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Get Together, M/M, Mentions of Alcohol Consumption, drunk kwan, the other boys are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessChullie/pseuds/PrincessChullie
Summary: Sehyoon is used to dealing with drunken Byeongkwan shenanigans, but tonight  something's different.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Drunk Enough to Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever not use a song title/lyric as the title? Probably not. Another get together fic written in a day because I have no self control. Definitely not beta read, please excuse any errors! Hope you enjoy, stan talent stan A.C.E

It's one AM and Sehyoon should be asleep, he knows he should. Not that he has anything going on the next day, he just knows he needs to keep a normal sleep schedule. But his roommate/best friend isn't home yet and he wants to make sure the other makes it home safe before going to sleep. 

It's not his business what his roommate is out doing, he knows they're college students and drinking and partying is what a college student does. Personally it's not his style. He'll have a beer here and there with dinner or at social gatherings, but bars and clubs? No thanks, he'll pass. Byeongkwan on the other hand. The boy loves to dance, loves to get dressed up and go out and dance the night away with his friends. 

Sehyoon knows all of this. But what he also knows is that he will not be able to fall asleep until he knows his roommate is home safe and sound. He also knows deep in his heart that he needs to know that Byeongkwan hasn't gone home with someone. Someone that isn't him. 

Again it isn't his business if Byeongkwan chooses to go home with some stranger. He's a grown man who can make his own decisions. But he can't help that fact that he's a little bit of a jealous type and he doesn't want Byeongkwan going home with anyone. He wants him to come home to him. Not that they're in any sort of romantic relationship, or that Sehyoon has even entertained the idea of telling Byeongkwan of his feelings, because he hasn't. He refuses to ruin the friendship they have built up over the last year after Byeongkwan answered his ad looking for a roommate on campus. 

So he sits and he waits. On their couch scrolling mindlessly through tiktok. He doesn't actually understand most of the jokes, Chan is always making fun of him for not getting memes and being old, but they're funny sometimes and he really enjoys the cute animal videos. He also knows that Chan and Byeongkwan learn the dumb tiktok dances and post them a lot and he wants to support them. 

He scrolls for almost an hour and is contemplating texting Junhee, a friend he knows Byeongkwan is with, to see if they're okay and when he might be bringing the younger home when the door opens and he hears hushed giggling. He smiles and rises from the couch to wander into the entryway. He sees his roommate struggling to get his boot off and laughing at himself. 

“You need some help there?” He asks, chuckling a little as Byeongkwan falls flat on his ass. 

“Yoonie!” The other practically yells. His face immediately drops into a pout, “I can't get my boot off.” Sehyoon shakes his head at him and moves forward to help get the younger's boots off and onto the rack on the entryway. 

“Have you had any water?” He asks as the other makes grabby hands from the floor. 

“Ha ha nope!” Comes the reply. The elder sighs and takes his hands hauling him up off the tile floor. He then steers him into their kitchen and leaves him leaning against the counter. Dealing with drunk people usually is never fun but since it's Byeongkwan Sehyoon can make an exception. Honestly he's come to adore almost everything about the boy. He's cute, he's funny, but he can also be thoughtful and extremely determined. 

He grabs a bottle of water from their fridge and hands it to the younger with instructions to drink. The other frowns a little bit before giving in and taking a drink. Sehyoon stares, waiting for the other to finish. He doesn't understand how Byeongkwan manages to look so good even after hours out drinking and dancing. Sure his eyeliner is a little smudged and he's got a colorful stain on his white shirt (Yoon hopes that it's just a drink that got spilled) but he looks almost ethereal in the dim kitchen lighting. 

“Yoonie. Earth to Yoonie!” He's snapped out of his stupor by his roommate whining and waving his water bottle around. “I drank almost half! Happy?” Sehyoon swipes the bottle and motions to the hall. 

“Very, now go wash your face and get ready for bed.” 

“Noooo” Byeongkwan whines before draping himself on Sehyoon. The elder huffs out a laugh.

“You will hate yourself for not washing your makeup off tomorrow morning. Bathroom. Go.” He argues giving the younger a push, hoping the other didn't notice the slight heat in his cheeks. Byeongkwan is a clingy drunk. Well he's a clingy person really, but when he's intoxicated it's like he has to be touching someone at all times. Secretly Sehyoon loves it, loves to be the center of Byeongkwan's attention and be the one holding him. But he can't let the other know that. 

Byeongkwan grumbles but makes his way to their bathroom to wash his face. In the meantime Sehyoon grabs another bottle of water and some medicine that he sets on Byeongkwan's bedside table. At this point he's sure the younger can make his way to bed without help and heads to his own room to sleep. Now that his roommate is safe and sound he can pass out without worry. 

About twenty minutes later he's almost about to drift off when there's a soft knock at his door and it opens slightly. 

“Yoonie?” Byeongkwan whispers. Sehyoon turns in his bed to see the other peering at him through a crack in the door. His brow furrows in confusion. He figured the younger would go straight to sleep as he normally would after a night of drinking. 

“Kwan? What's wrong?” He asks sitting up. The other moves into the room and closes the door behind him. He wanders up to Sehyoon's bed. 

“I missed you. Can I sleep in here?” It's takes everything in Sehyoon to not show the surprise on his face. Missed him? They saw each other this morning! Granted they were both in classes all day and he was still in the library with his study group when Kwan went out with friends, but he did get to see him for a bit in the morning. Regardless he pulls up his blankets, an invitation for Byeongkwan to get in. 

The younger smiles widely and wiggles his way into the bed next to Sehyoon. Luckily they live in an apartment and Sehyoon invested in a large bed instead of those tiny twin size they have in the dorms. He scoots back a little to give Kwan more room but the other shimmies closer to him. They're both on their sides facing each other, knees touching. 

“Missed me huh?” Sehyoon says softly trying his best to keep his heart rate normal. Byeongkwan blushes and looks down. 

“Yeah. I only got to say good morning to you before you were out the door. And you never come out with me and Junnie.” Cue another round of pouting. 

“You know I'm not a fan of clubs Kwan. But I am sorry I didn't get to come home earlier, you know how Donghun gets when we're studying.” Byeongkwan laughs at that. They both know how much of a slave driver Donghun can be when it comes to getting assignments done.

“I know. Next time I'll just stay here with you.” Sehyoon's eyebrows shoot up at this. Kwan loves to club, why would he just stay home? Does he think Sehyoon is lonely? He'd love to spend more time with the younger but he's not going to be the reason the other doesn't have fun.

“Nah, you should go out. You don't have to worry about me Kwan.” Byeongkwan shakes his head. 

“You're not understanding me.” The younger says face serious. Sehyoon is yet again thrown off. He doesn't understand what Byeongkwan is getting at and he honestly doesn't know how the other is even still awake. 

“Kwan it's late, you need to sleep. We can talk about this when you're sober.” Deciding to derail the other so he can figure it out when Byeongkwan isn't under the influence he tries to get the other to sleep. Byeongkwan frowns and pushes his face into the pillow groaning. 

“We need to talk about it now. I won't be able to say this in the morning. I'll chicken out again. And I'm not that drunk. I only had a couple of beers.” Not that drunk? He literally fell in the hall trying to get his shoes off. Sehyoon really just wishes he could understand what was going on. 

“Say what? Kwan you're not making any sense. You can talk to me any time you know that right?” The younger turns his head again, facing Sehyoon and locking eyes with him. Sehyoon wants to look away, feels the stare of the other down to his bones, but doesn't break eye contact. Byeongkwan heaves a breath and sits up. Sehyoon follows his lead. 

“I'd rather be home spending time with you, than out drinking with random people.” Byeongkwan reaches forward as if he's going to grab Sehyoon's hand but stops himself, “I don't have fun when you're not there. So many people want to try and hook up with me, but I only want you, do you get it now?” No. Sehyoon does not get it. What?

“You? What?” Sehyoon is short circuiting, he knows this. But he really can't wrap his brain around the words that just came out of Byeongkwan's mouth.

“Please don't make me say it again.” It's barely a whisper but Sehyoon can hear the raw emotion coming from his voice. He sees the other's eyes start to water like he's about to start crying and panics.

“No Kwan, oh please don't cry.” He reaches up and gently cups the other's cheek. “I never thought you'd feel the same for me.” He smiles a little sadly. “I just. You're drunk.” Byeongkwan frowns. 

“I'm not. Sehyoon I swear I'm not. I know exactly what I'm saying. I mean every word.” He reaffirms bringing a hand up to hold the one on his face. “I don't think you understand just how much you mean to me.” Sehyoon lets out a breathy laugh. He really doesn't understand that this is actually happening right now. He drops his hand and leans in to rest his forehead on Byeongkwan's. 

“You'd better remember this tomorrow.” Is all he says before leaning the rest of the way in. 

\------

Byeongkwan wakes up a little disoriented. He rubs his eyes and looks around the room. Which is not his room. He's in Sehyoon's room. He sits up. There's no Sehyoon. He looks around in confusion. Oh. Oh shit. Last night was real and not a dream. He confessed. He told Sehyoon how he felt and they kissed. He slowly reaches a hand up and touches his lips smiling. He can't believe him and Sehyoon are 'a thing' now. He silently thanks the couple of beers and hours long pep talk Junhee gave him at the bar last night. 

He gets out of bed on a mission to find his roommate hopefully turned boyfriend. He sniffs, the faint smell of food cooking wafting into the hall he steps into. He pads lightly down the hall and spots the other in the kitchen. Sehyoon is humming softly as he works at the stove. Byeongkwan smirks, quietly making his way over to the other. He sneaks up behind him and proceeds to wrap his arms around Sehyoon's middle, smushing his cheek against the other's back. Sehyoon startles a little before trying his best to crane his neck to see the boy attached to him. 

“Good morning, how're you feeling?” He asks, smiling at the state of Byeongkwan's bedhead. 

“Very good.” He answers, tightening the hold and squeezing before letting go and wandering over to the chairs in front of the counter and taking a seat. He rests his head on a hand. 

“Is that so?” Sehyoon plates the food and sets two plates on the counter, one in front of Byeongkwan and the other at the place setting beside him. 

“Mhm.” Byeongkwan hums, not really paying attention to his food and just staring at Sehyoon. “See this super cute guy that I like kissed me last night and made me breakfast.” He stifles a laugh at the other's expression. Sehyoon's eyes are wide like a deer in headlights. “You really thought I'd forget?” He asks mouth turning into a pout. 

“Yeah. I mean I thought you were drunk. You literally fell taking your shoes off. And you fought me on doing your skincare.” Byeongkwan laughs. 

“I definitely consumed a little bit of alcohol, but I mostly I was just nervous.” He counters getting up from his spot and coming to stand in front of the other. 

“You? Nervous?” Sehyoon asks him. Byeongkwan laughs at him and wraps his arms around his neck shifting closer. 

“Hard to believe I know, but even I get nervous.” He feels Sehyoon's arms wrap around his waist, dropping his head the tiniest bit. 

“Well I'm glad you ended up being braver than me.” He says finally closing the distance.


End file.
